


Reading 'Princess of the Blacks'

by Slytherin_Avenger



Series: Reading 'Black queen' [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Dark Magic, Familiars, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Past Abuse, Prophecy, Rituals, Runes, SCRYING, Sacrifice, Triwizard Tournament, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Avenger/pseuds/Slytherin_Avenger
Summary: My version where a slightly more pragmatic fem!Harry was still sorted into gryffindor, and is best friends with Hermione and Ginny. After three years of life endangering adventures this was supposed to be a relaxing year; fate disagrees. After being pushed into the Tri-Wizard she's already done with this year, when she's suddenly in a weird room with a few of her friends, her family, some others and... a book?First in the Black Queen series. Sirius searches for his goddaughter and finds her in one of the least expected and worst possible locations and lifestyles. How was he to know just how many problems bringing her home would cause? DARK and NOT for children. fem!Harry
Series: Reading 'Black queen' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944427
Kudos: 4





	Reading 'Princess of the Blacks'

**Author's Note:**

> The work the characters will be reading is obviously not mine, we can thank silently watches for this master piece. 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work the characters will be reading is obviously not mine, we can thank silently watches for this master piece.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter

Jenny slammed the door behind her, this year was looking worse and worse with the minute.

After it was clear she was now the fourth Tri-Wizard Tournament she went to gryffindor tower, hoping Hermione or Danny would know something to help her, or anything to make this year better. But after Ron had gotten mad at her, Danny seemed to side with him over her, his own twinsister! 

She and Danny were supposed to be a team! They solved mysteries together for years and he just dropped her only because of some stupid, life endangering Tournament? She just couldn't believe he'd actually do that.

She was so distracted in her anger, that she didn't notice the bright red light before it was too late. 

* * *

" -ny! Jenny! Finally, you're awake" 

She blinked a few times trying to figure out what happened, when she realized something. 

"mum?! Why are you at Hogwarts?" Lily let out a sigh. 

"Honey, we aren't at Hogwarts. I don't know why we're here, or even where we are. All of us got knocked out and woke up here." She admitted, "The only thing we know is that everyone who is supposed to be, is here now."

Jenny quickly tried to see who was all there. She saw Danny and both their friends sitting on one of the sofas, with her dad and uncles sitting on the other couch. They were in what looked like a normal living room, but it had one bright blue door in the corner. 

"So, what do we do now?" 

"Now you're going to read." Everyone startled slightly and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. 

"You are all in my home; I brought you here so you can read these books. They contain a story, about what would've happened had Lily put up less of a fight against Dumbledore, on that fateful day. I believe it will be useful to see how important decisions you make really are. All words must be read out loud, and no one is able to read in advance. Each one of you can choose to leave at any moment, but you'll lose your memories of this place should you choose to leave before the story ends. Don't worry about missing out on anything, no time will pass outside of this manor. Good luck."

"Well," Lily looked around expectantly, "is there anyone who'd like to leave? Or can we just quickly get started?" 

Almost everyone shook their head immediately, and after a little doubting, both Remus and Sirius agreed to stay too. Everyone took place on one of the couches. Remus grabbed the book and asked; "Who would like to read first?" 

"I'll start." called Hermione. 

**Where I would normally have a greeting, I must give a warning. If you are in any way squeamish or cannot read about BAD things happening to children, look for the little red button in the corner and press it. No one will blame you.**

"Ominous" 

**This story will mention and discuss extreme child abuse, rape, torture, human sacrifice, pedophilia, prostitution, and the effects this can have on children and teenagers. There are main characters who will perform horrendous acts and get away with it. I AM IN NO WAY PROMOTING OR CONDONING THE DEPRAVITIES THAT THIS STORY DEPICTS! All sexual activities will be "off-screen" or non-graphic; even if the admins allowed lemons, I am just NOT comfortable visualizing these actions to the degree I would need to write the scenes in any detail.**

**This story began developing in my head almost two years ago from an intellectual exercise over the following question: Harry was abused for ten years without any noticeable effect on his morality, so what would it take to actually break him? This train of thought had a snowball effect, and the tale of the Black Queen was born.**

"Well that sounds promising."

"Shut up Ron," Ginny hissed at him. 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Candyland**

**Shortly after one in the morning, there was a man standing outside a building in the north side of Avryporth, Wales. This by itself was not unusual; while an older and somewhat decrepit part of Avryporth, there were still several clubs, bars, and hidden brothels operating in this area. This building in particular had a number of visitors at night, all of whom were very discreet. The man standing there had no idea of this.**

"I'm already not liking this." 

"You're definitely not the only one" 

**No, what was strange was both the man and the reason he was standing outside that particular door. The man was named Sirius Orion Black, and he was a wizard. Until six months ago, he had also been an escaped and wanted convict, and for almost twelve years before that, he was an inmate of Azkaban, the most secure prison in Wizarding Britain and, supposedly, the whole Magical World. He was the only man to have ever escaped under his own power.**

"Different universe and I still went to that horrible place? That sucks" Sirius looked quite put out 

Remus grimaced, "Sorry darling, I guess some things are just fate." 

**And he should never have been there to begin with.**

"At least they got that right" Sirius huffed. 

**He had been arrested while in pursuit of Peter Pettigrew, an unknown but Marked Death Eater. The rat had been the Secret Keeper for the Potters' cottage in Godric's Hollow, and on that fateful Halloween in 1981, he whispered the location into Voldemort's ear. It had only been a stroke of luck that James and Lily stubbornly refused to sit on the sidelines while the Order went to fight off the Death Eaters who had attacked Glastonbury as a distraction from their master's real target. After killing Charlus, James's recently widowed father, Voldemort turned his wand onto the children inside. What happened next, no one knew, but the couple and Sirius had returned to find a fallen protector, an empty cloak, and two scared but unharmed infants.**

**He had chased Pettigrew to a hiding place in Edinburgh, fully prepared to capture the traitorous sneak and throw him to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but Wormtail had been apparently learned a few tricks from his new best mate. What should have been a simple task became an outright duel in the middle of the street, and then… it was over, a crater and twelve dead Muggles all that was left.**

"huh, that's exactly the same, so whatever Lily did differently must be after this." James mused. 

**Under normal circumstances, that would have been the end of it; the Aurors who came to investigate finding that the curse that caused the devastation had been dark magic and the lingering fear from Voldemort's reign of terror had turned the whole situation into an absolute circus. Bartemius Crouch, the head of the DMLE, had charged him with thirteen counts of murder, the – at most – manslaughter charge elevated 'due to his use of illegal magics', and the reactionary Wizengamot quickly judged him guilty. No one had listened to his pleas of innocence after the 'evidence' had been laid out, not even James, the man Sirius would call the closest thing he had to a true brother. 'You could have done the right thing and captured him,' James had said, 'but instead you lowered yourself to his level. And dark magic? The Sirius I knew would have never even considered wielding that.'**

James grimaced, "I really am sorry about that Padfoot, I should've stuck up for you." 

Sirius seemed to doubt for a moment but eventually said; "I know mate, but from your perspective I did use dark magic, so don't blame yourself too much it is water under the bridge now." 

**Between the depression practically oozing from Azkaban's walls and the condemnation of his friends and even Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, Sirius had managed to convince himself that maybe it was his fault, that maybe the lessons of his youth that he consciously rejected had stuck with him, after all. He was fully prepared to serve the rest of his thirteen consecutive life sentences in the hall of horrors until an annual inspection by Minister Cornelius Fudge brought him poorly-received news of the outside world. The Daily Prophet he had conned revealed that Pettigrew was, somehow, alive; even worse, he was spending his time as a pet rat at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the same school where his godchildren, Daniel and Jennifer Potter, were to be found for ten months out of the year. He had to protect them!**

**Hence, his escape and the subsequent manhunt.**

**In December of 1993, he approached Remus Lupin, who was teaching at Hogwarts that year, and agreed to turn himself over if Lupin would just listen to his story. Sirius certainly did not want to capture the rat in this manner, but he had no choice: careful surveillance had shown him that while Danny was attending, his precious little Jenny was not.**

"WHAT?!" nine voices could be heard exclaiming their disbelief. 

James and Lily shared a meaningful glance, whatever Dumbledore had wanted to do would result in their precious baby girl to be separated from Danny. 

After a few minutes of them arguing and demanding to know why, Hermione finally snapped. 

"Well, you would get answers if you'd let me read now, wouldn't you? So SHUT UP all of you and listen!" 

**Pettigrew was subsequently captured and sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Sirius's old cell while Sirius was forced to spend the next six months in St. Mungo's to heal from the damage his twelve year imprisonment had caused. His first visitors was the three Potters, and while they had a great deal to discuss, his priority was the location and safety of Jenny.**

**"Where is my goddaughter?" Sirius all but growled at the Potters. "Where is she; why wasn't she at Hogwarts where she is supposed to be?"**

"Yeah! Go me!" 

The rest looked just as relieved to find out what happened. 

**James closed his eyes in pain and Daniel, their son and the much-lauded Boy-Who-Lived, looked at his parents in confusion, so it was up to Lily to answer. "She hasn't lived with us since You-Know-Who attacked. She's with my sister, Petunia."**

Lily became white as a sheet as she turned to James, "Why would we do that, you know what my sister is like! What could've possibly made us do that?" 

"I don't know love, I really don't. Maybe they aren't that bad in this story?" James tried to reassure her. 

The Potter twins looked at each other, "So we are not the Twins-Who-Lived,-" "-but I am the Boy-Who-Lived" "However, we were both attacked-" "-so that means the public doesn't know you at all" "And for some reason I was send to aunt Petunia-" "-who hates all things magical" "That's very-" "very bad" 

Ron groaned, "Cut that out you two."

"At least the twins aren't here" Ginny muttered quietly to him

Hermione just quietly shook her head at her best friend's antics 

"I think it's funny," Neville offered, "Too bad I don't have a twin to do that with." 

James and Sirius shared a grin at that and said: "But Neville-" "-my good Sir" "However did you get the idea-" "-that it was only a twin thing" "If you practice hard enough-" "-you could also do it-" "-with three people." Remus jumped in. 

Lily laughed at that and said, "That's enough for now boys, we want to finish this story some time in the next century and this isn't helping" 

"Time doesn't pass in this place lils," was Sirius cheeky response 

She huffed at the nickname, but didn't react. So hermione continued reading. 

**"WHAT?" Sirius was on his feet in an instant, magic pouring off of him in waves. "Why is she there? Why don't you take care of her?"**

**The answer they gave him was impossible: Jennifer was a squib, and it would be easier for everyone if she were raised in a non-magical environment where her deficiencies were inconsequential. Sirius could not accept that – he had seen Jenny use magic when she was a child – but he kept his knowledge to himself. The Potters had abandoned first him, and then their daughter; he would bring her back into the world she belonged in and care for her as his own. That was his duty as godfather if James and Lily couldn't or, apparently, wouldn't do so.**

The children looked at each other in confusion, until Ginny said what everyone was thinking; "But why would they think you're a squib, when you're obviously not?" 

The adults looked at each other, all of them only able to think of one option. Neither of them seemed to want to say it out loud. 

"We'll probably find out, right?" Ron said, trying to stay positive. 

Neville agreed with him, "It's very probable that they'll explain." 

**Once Sirius was discharged, he made his way to the Dursleys to speak with her, only for them to tell him they knew no Jennifer Potter, they knew no Potters at all, and would he kindly remove himself from their property. He was not an accomplished Legilimens like some, but he could search the mind of a mere Muggle without trouble; what he found disgusted him.**

"Oh no" Neville whispered softly

**They had indeed taken Jenny in, but it was not out of kindness or even familial duty. They treated her like how many new Dark families treated house elves, expecting her to complete all the housework it was physically possible for her to perform – and even some that wasn't – and brutally beating her for not completing her 'chores', taking too long, or even when she had done everything perfectly. The memories were too old for him to tell with certainty what happened, but they had finally gone too far, permanently injuring her, and left her on a street corner of London. She was five years old at the time.**

Jenny's eyes went wide. Her brother balled his fists, daring anyone to try and hurt her. Their mother looked willing to start crying and just clamped onto james' arm. 

The girls started to hug her, while Neville laid a hand on Danny's shoulder and Ron let him grab onto his arm. 

"Prongs. Prongs, mate, snap out of it." Sirius tried to get the shocked man's attention. 

After a few minutes of comforting each other, Hermione grabbed the book and started reading again. And if her voice was slightly wobbly, well, no one would have to know. 

**He spent the next several weeks searching all over London for her when not in the midst of cleaning the Black Family townhouse in Grimmauld Place, with no results. In a stroke of inspiration, however, he had asked Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to have the Hogwarts Quill write out a letter for her, which would lead him to her home.**

"Nice move mate" 

**He removed said letter from his pocket to double check the address.**

_**Miss J. Potter** _

_**Manager's Office** _

_**Candyland Club** _

_**145 Delilah St.** _

_**Avryporth, Wales** _

"She lives in a club?" "She sleeps in the managers office?" "What kind of name is candyland?" The three boys asked at the same time

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, she lives in a club and you focus on the name?" 

"It just makes it sound so weird, like it's a sex thing or something" he said defensively, "and we already knew she wouldn't have had a good life, at least she lives somewhere." 

**He replaced the letter and walked up to the building; the only indication that he was in the right place was a faded _Candyland_ painted on the door. Standing around never did anyone any good.**

* * *

**Immediately inside, Sirius glanced around a small foyer that he guessed was used to hold coats in the winter months. Walking farther into the building, he was suddenly intercepted by a young girl wearing the strangest clothes, billowing black pants and a skintight yellow shirt that outlined… _what in Merlin's name?_**

"Oh boy, that is definitely not a normal club." 

**"Can I help you, sir?"**

**Sirius cleared his throat and moved his eyes back up to her face. "Maybe. I'm looking for a girl and was told she was here. Her name–"**

**"I'm new here," the girl interrupted, looking abashed. "If you need to find someone, Mama Gin is the one you have to ask. She's at the bar tonight, can't miss her."**

"I have bad feeling about this," muttered Jenny 

**_Mama Gin?_ he wondered. _What a strange name._ "Thank you for your help, miss." He walked away in the direction the girl had pointed to faster than he normally would. _There is no reason for any six or seven year old girl to have nipple piercings._**

"Oh my god, that's disgusting," Ginny shook her head, "Ron was right, definitely a sex thing." 

"Even though it's great to hear you say that, I wish I wasn't." 

**He had shaken the disturbing image from his head by the time he entered the main room of the club; if he hadn't, the sight inside certainly would have. It was what would generally be expected from an adult club aimed at both genders: male and female servers wandering through the crowd with drinks and skimpy clothing, strippers dancing onstage – he blushed at the sight of one who was wearing little more than strings – and even some employees taking customer upstairs, presumably where they moonlighted as prostitutes.**

**The problem? All of the staff were between the ages of six and twelve.**

Lily and Jenny both ran to puke in the toilet, the others weren't looking much better. 

"It's a child brothel." Remus said in realization, "And Jenny lives in the managers office"

**The sinking feeling Sirius had been feeling since he saw the greeter had now hit rock bottom. He knew, after dealing with the Dursleys, that Jenny had not had a good life, but he had hoped that at least she would have found someplace safe for her to stay. A strip club doubling as a child brothel did not fulfill that wish.**

James nodded in full agreement. 

**Trying his best not to stop and stare at the depravity around him, or the perverts enjoying the 'show', he marched up to the bar in search of this 'Mama', who would be getting a piece of his mind and several curses from his wand, Statute of Secrecy be damned!**

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Ron muttered mostly to himself. Danny looked at him and said, "I don't know how much worse this can get." 

"Great, now you jinxed it." 

He flipped Jenny off. 

**"I was told I needed to speak to Mama Gin," he snapped.**

**He decided then that he had apparently offended Fate at some point in his life, as he was not able to say a word once the 'Mama' came over to him. _Not Gin_ , Jen.**

"All your fault" she faux glared at her brother, "you jinxed it" 

"Guys please just let me read for ONE minute!" 

**She was taller and more developed than any of her coworkers, not a surprise considering that she was nearly fourteen. Her black hair was filled with curls and tangles and pulled into a ponytail that came to the middle of her back. She was, like the others, wearing a revealing outfit: a midriff-bearing red tee shirt with a scooped neckline and a tight black miniskirt. She wore no jewelry, and the only cosmetics she had used was some pink lipstick. Sirius, however, noticed none of this. His attention was drawn to her eyes, which he knew would be the same emerald green as her mother's if they weren't hidden behind a thick red blindfold.**

"YOU'RE ALSO BLIND?!?!" Danny looked shocked "I take it back, it can get worse. Please universe I learned my lesson, you don't need to prove your point anymore!" 

This proved to much for the red haired woman, who had now started crying, "my poor poor baby, what did they do to you." Jenny immediately went to hug her mother, "It didn't happen this time mom, it's not your fault." 

"She's right love, you can't blame yourself" 

"They're right mom, besides uncle Siri found her now! It's gonna get better!" 

**"What is it?" At least her Aunt and Uncle had not also damaged her throat; her voice was rich with a musical cadence, the voice of someone meant to sing.**

"That's a nice way to describe my voice" 

"This doesn't mean you're gonna start singing again right?" 

"Wow, thanks man, real nice Danny, that's how you make friends"

Danny rolled his eyes, "You know exactly what I mean, we both know you sing like a broken record" 

She huffed, "Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to say it" 

"Alright that's it, I'm just gonna start reading again." 

**"Er," was all he could get out. Why, why, did his goddaughter have to live like this?**

**"Well?" she said, showing a hint of irritation. "If you don't have an order, I do have other customers."**

**That was the break Sirius needed to overcome his shock. "I have a message for you, Miss Jennifer Potter."**

"Subtle Padfoot" 

"Shut up Moony" 

**Her left eyebrow rose, a delicate look on her heart-shaped face. Turning to the other bartender, it was clear why she warranted the manager's office. "Drew, get Paula to watch the bar. I want you keeping up with who's upstairs with whom."**

"She really is the manager there" Hermione whispered, mostly to herself. 

**"Aye, aye, Mama," the boy replied, complete with jaunty salute. He scurried off, presumably to find Paula, while Jen turned back to Sirius.**

**"This way, sir."**

**"It's just Sirius. Sirius Black." He knew she had no memories of him, but he couldn't stand the formality that she showed him. He was at the end of his rope as it was.**

* * *

**Jen guided him to a back room, showing an incredible familiarity with the building as she used neither a cane nor the walls to navigate. The room was presumably her office, containing a couple of chairs and a beaten up desk that was covered in paperwork and a single ledger that had clearly seen better days. In one corner was a file cabinet, and on top of that was a set of blankets. _Where does she sleep?_ , Sirius wondered.**

"Merlin's balls" Ron said, "She's lived there long enough to be able to get around without using anything? That's rough."

"If she lived in the office, then why wouldn't there be a bed?" Hermione mused. 

**Seating herself behind the desk, she pointed to the other chair, which he gratefully took. "Now why would a wizard know my name, Mister Sirius Black?"**

"Oh thank merlin, at least she knows about magic." Lily let out a sigh of relief. 

**"You know about the magical world?" He would give just about anything to be done with the shocks tonight. At her nod, he continued, "Well, that certainly makes it easier. I know your name for two reasons. First, I was led here by a letter for you." He pulled it out and handed it over to her. "Second, I've known your name since before you were born. You see… I'm your godfather."**

**If he was expecting surprise from her, he was disappointed; she simply continued to look at him, or rather point her face in his direction. "Considering I'm meeting you only now, I would think you're pretty sucky at it."**

"I mean, that's fair." 

"Yeah, if I really had ignored you all that time, I also wouldn't trust me." 

**"Well, I just got out of prison," he replied sheepishly. This was not how he wanted to inform her of his history, but he admitted to himself that he couldn't really plan for her reactions, considering her 'childhood'. That was probably a good thing, actually; he had never been much of a planner. He also was not going to lie to her. Though he had mostly ignored the Muggle quotes Lily used to hurl at them, in this case he agreed with the one that went 'honesty is the best policy'. If nothing else, it meant he wouldn't have to keep track of the sugar-coated story he would have otherwise told her.**

"Quite right," Lily nodded approvingly

**"That's certainly a valid reason. What were you in for?"**

**Not what I expected, he thought listening to her obvious curiosity and, slight approval? "Murder and the use of dark magic. I was framed, though, and then released once the actual criminal was arrested."**

**She sighed. "Oh." Disappointment, really? Only Sirius Black, appropriately initialed SOB, would have a goddaughter who wanted a murderer as a godfather. "So why are you here? You wanted to scratch checking up on me off your to-do list?"**

They burst into laughing, "I don't know who wrote this, but this is exactly the melodramatic uncle siri we're used to." Jenny giggled 

"Ugh, excuse you, I'll have you know that I am the exact amount of dramatic appropriate for someone in my situation." 

"So all the time." 

"Yeah that's what I _just_ said, babe, pay attention moony" 

Remus rolled his eyes and gestured to Hermione to continue reading

**He winced, not so much at the words themselves, thought they hit him like physical blows, but instead at the uncaring tone she said them in. It was painfully obvious that she was used to relying on herself, something she must have done ever since she had been tossed out of the Dursleys' house.**

James frowned but didn't say anything about it. 

**"Not unless you don't want me to contact you again. I actually came to bring you home. My home," he clarified to her quirked eyebrow. "If you want to leave here and not have to work until you're older, that is."**

**"And what benefits would I gain if, hypothetically, I went with you? And what costs?" Oh, this girl was a Slytherin, through and through. James would hang himself if he ever found out. "Would I be expected to work in a family business, or perhaps provide entertainment for your friends?"**

"Please," James huffed, "We've both outgrown that hate for slytherins for years now!"

Sirius frowned, "From the sound of it, in the story you didn't yet." 

"Does that mean I also have that ridiculous grudge?" asked Danny

"Maybe not, you're not only dependent on your parents after all" Neville said thoughtfully, "if we are also bigots then you are probably the same, but maybe you're fine" he gestured to himself, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. 

Lily still looked a bit green in the face and finally said, "Can we please acknowledge the fact that her asking if she has to provide entertainment is not normal." Jenny nodded in agreement 

Sirius shuddered, "I was trying not to think about that, I hope I reacted well though." 

**"NO!" The sound was louder in the enclosed space than he thought it would be, and he continued more quietly, "No, nothing like that. The Blacks are old money, and I'm the Head of the family, so you wouldn't need to work ever again if you didn't want to. And I will never ask you to… do that with anyone.**

"Well done love" Remus said, "that was a perfect reaction."

**"The only real requirement I would have for you is to attend Hogwarts. Since you already know about our world, I assume you've at least heard of the school." He paused while she nodded. "You could have tutors over the summer to catch you up in any subjects you are behind your yearmates in—"**

**"That will not be necessary, Mister Black."**

"You already knew about magic, someone must've teached you or something." Ron said, "otherwise your accidental magic would be out of control." 

"Maybe she trained herself though, I heard from Romilda that a guy in her grandfather's year could control his accidental magic completely" ginny commented

Neville didn't seem convinced, "Even if it could be done, it would be pretty rare, right?" 

"I agree with you guys, having a teacher or tutor just seems way more likely" Hermione added. 

Remus and Lily exchanged a glance, "I have never heard of anyone mastering their accidental magic, I'd imagine it would have great risks" he said eventually. 

**"Sirius."**

**"Sirius. I was educated by a witch from the time I was six years old until she died last year; I have since continued learning various things on my own. If Hogwarts still runs from eleven to seventeen, I should run no risk of being behind."**

"See." 

**"Oh." How often was Jen going to catch him off guard like this? "In that case, forget I mentioned tutoring. The family has one of the largest magical libraries in Europe, which would be available to you, if you want it." He ignored the fact that normally he would be forbidding her from entering it. Any incentive, any bribe, was worth getting her away from this place. "Besides Hogwarts, I don't have any actual conditions other than trying to get along with the other members of the family. Who I really should get in touch with," he murmured the last to himself. He risked a glance at her, but nothing she was thinking appeared on her face.**

Hermione looked confused, "Who would you need to get back in contact with?" 

Sirius thought for a moment, and then answered "Well I'd wager I didn't contact Andi and her daughter yet, and maybe Narcissa? I don't really have any other family alive except for Bella, but I wouldn't contact her if my life depended on it" 

**"There is one other thing. You don't have to, but if you decided to formally be adopted into the Blacks, I, well I certainly would not object."**

"That's a bit forward" Lily muttered. Sirius shot her an apologetic look, but she waved him off. "We don't know everything that happened yet" 

**Jen continued to 'look' at him for a moment before she relaxed into her chair and gave him a small grin. "We'll talk about that after we see how this whole thing goes, first."**

"That's the end of the first chapter." Hermione announced. 

"About time, I can really use a break." Ron immediately went to the kitchen to find something to eat. 

Lily sighed, "Well it was certainly informative." She glanced at her children softly talking together, "We can only hope it'll get better from here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a preference who reads or who's perspective it is, please comment!
> 
> 💜🌺Charlie


End file.
